


Beat

by orphan_account



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Diego (Desert Bluffs Carlos) - Freeform, Gore, Lack of Medical Accuracy, M/M, Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 20:37:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1524755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sometimes I just want to crawl inside your chest and feel your heart beating in my hand…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beat

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: Gore. Maybe even going so far as guro? I mean, I’ve definitely read more graphic in Night Vale fandom, but it’s still a thing. Marking. Complete lack of medical accuracy.
> 
> Did you read those warnings? Good.
> 
> Written using [videntefernandez](http://videntefernandez.tumblr.com)'s Diego as the Desert Bluffs!Carlos because I had this idea (I might have a problem with rib cages) and it didn't seem to fit well with my personal DB!Carlos character, but it seemed to fit nicely with Sally's.

“Sometimes I just want to crawl inside your chest and feel your heart beating in my hand…” Kevin had murmured one night, satiated and comfortable with his head pillowed on Diego’s chest, a heartbeat lulling him to sleep. He was too tired to keep his eyes open, much less lift his head to look up at Diego and see his smirk, or remember that when he asked something of Diego, he got it.

A week later, when he went to Diego’s office for their scheduled lunch date, the CEO’s secretary directed Kevin to a room in the lab section of the building. He’d rarely been in the lab before, Diego spent little time down there anymore since taking his current position, and the stark white walls and steel fixtures were such a contrast from the radio station he called home when he wasn’t in Diego’s arms. Luckily, the signage in the halls was clear and he was able to make his way through the labs and down a long hallway to the room where he was told Diego was waiting for him. Kevin tentatively opened the door, unable to make out anything inside through the frosted glass window, and stepped inside.

“Hello, Kevin,” Diego greeted from his spot on an exam table, nude, save for his silk boxers and propped up slightly by a few pillows.

“Diego,” Kevin replied, just a touch confused as he took in the sight, “what’s all this?”

The CEO chuckled slightly, beckoning Kevin closer. “You mentioned wanting to feel my heart beating without all the flesh and blood and bone in the way. I thought it would be nice to let you.” He gestured to the scalpel on the table next to him. “Wash up a bit in the sink in the corner and we can get started.”

Kevin’s eyes went wide and his ever present smile broadened. “Oh Diego… This is too much, you didn’t have to… I won’t even know what to do...”

“I’ll talk you through it,” Diego assured, “and I have a StrexCorp. Physician on standby if we need one.”

“Alright…” Kevin agreed, going over to the sink to wash up. Diego never was fond of getting much blood on him that wasn’t his own or Kevin’s. He noticed the cuffs of his sleeves were a bit soaked and opted to just remove his shirt for the moment. There wasn’t enough to Diego’s chest that he would be elbow deep in him, but it was still better safe than sorry, and the other man wouldn’t mind, Kevin knew. 

Once his hands and forearms were properly cleaned, Kevin returned to Diego’s side and picked up the scalpel tentatively. “Ready?”

“Ready. I didn’t have a bone saw prepared, so you’ll have to go in from the side and slip your fingers between my ribs. I thought it would be easier for both of us that way.”

Kevin nodded and took a deep breath, holding the scalpel shakily, still unsure of where to start and far more nervous about breaking Diego’s beautiful, dark, delicate skin than he usually was. After a moment, Diego noticed the shaking and took this love’s hand, lowing it to the correct position on his chest, just between two ribs.

“There will be layers, cut through one at a time. You can go slowly.”

Another breath and nod and Kevin slid the blade along Diego’s chest, watching the blood pool from the shallow cut. Diego took his hand again and directed it to make a few more cuts, allowing Kevin to peel back the skin to better see the layers beneath. Once that was finished, Kevin seemed to get the hang of it, slowly cutting through fat and muscle, until he could see the edge of bone.

“You’re doing so well, Kevin,” Diego praised, “Just a few more cuts, shallow, and you’ll see my lung.”

Kevin could barely speak, awed by the sight of the pink spongy tissue when he reached it, but he managed a soft, “Wow… Beneath your skin is still beautiful…” earning him a grin from the CEO. 

He took another moment to steel himself and widen the opening he’d made before slipping fingertips into it. He’d felt muscle and bone and lung before, but not Diego’s and not like this, still hot and pulsing and largely intact.

Diego couldn’t really say much, not with Kevin’s fingers inside his chest, but he managed an encouraging nod, permission for the radio host’s fingertips to feel deeper, past spongy lung and to firm beating muscle of his heart.

Kevin gasped once he felt it, smooth and beating steadily. He’d always been fascinated by Diego’s pulse, seeking it out with his lips whenever he had occasion to kiss the CEO’s neck and listening it nightly as a lullaby, but that was nothing compared what he was feeling beneath his fingertips. “Thank you, Diego,” he whispered, a tear coming to his eye.

“Anything for you, Kevin,” Diego breathed, reaching up to pull Kevin into a soft kiss, the host’s fingers still against his heart.

It was several minutes before Kevin broke the kiss, feeling Diego’s pulse get just slightly weaker. “I should close you up now,” he said a little sadly, thumbing along an exposed rib and not quite ready to pull his hand back.

He got thoughtful for a moment, slipping his fingers out slowly after Diego confirmed his statement with a nod, and picked up the scalpel again. “I know I can’t leave anything in you but… could I leave a little mark? Just on the bone? So we’ll always remember this?” he asked.

“Of course,” Diego assured, then hissed seconds later as Kevin set upon carving a small “K” into Diego’s rib bone.

Once he was satisfied with his work, Kevin put the scalpel down, smiling at his handiwork, then blushing. “I, um, have no idea how to close you up…”

Diego shook his head casually, pressing a button on the other side of the lab table to call in the doctor in. “We can let someone else do that.”

The doctor entered the room immediately, and Kevin moved out of the way, ready to exit the room and leave him to work, when Diego’s hand caught his arm and pulled him back, guiding him around to the other side of the table, and then into another kiss.


End file.
